


Just wanna be with you

by MFGLHY



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Not Beta Read, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: "I love you,""I know,"(AKA, a love confession short.)*Crossposted onWattpad!
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 11





	Just wanna be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, like usual, a short one.  
> This is a self-indulgent fic for me, I wrote this well, to help in my writerblock.  
> So, I hope this is good enough, sorry not beta'ed though.

His hands were trembling the entire time.  
He let his hand caressing his face, slowly and gently he grabbed his chin and lift his face until his eyes were staring right into his own.  
Unconsciously, his eyes were lingering on his ethereal looks, he was tempted to kiss his plush lips.  
  
"San."  
  
He called out his name, rolling his name from his tongue easily. He can't believe that he have this man in his hold this easily. His entire body were coursing with all of his excitement that he feels as he have this man in his embrace.  
  
San locked his eyes with Hongjoong, lips curling into a smile, his dimple were prominent in his cheek as he smiled. His smile made his heart fluttered and filled his stomach with butterflies, he wasn’t even sure that this is reality and it wasn’t dream.  
  


Slowly he inched closer to San, his breath become erratic as he was getting closer to San. He waited for San to say something to him, he waited with bated breath.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
San whispered as he put his hands around Hongjoong's neck and pulled him closer.  
  
With this Hongjoong suddenly had the courage to coming closer and pressed his lips onto San gently.  
Pulling San closer as he hold San's waist gently, hands still trembling.  
  
He break away from San with a string of spit connected between their mouth. He can feel his heart hammering hard against his ribcage, almost to the point it hurts. Butterflies were inside his stomach, he was overwhelmed by the kiss.  
  
San gave him a gentle smile, it had effect against Hongjoong. His eyes always darting onto San's lips that was swollen and slick with spit. His lips were gleaming under the moonlight, he was too mesmerized to say anything to the man.

He chuckled as he saw him stared at him too deeply, he pulled his hand and put his hand on Hongjoong’s face gently.

Hongjoong opened and closed his mouth a few times, as he stared into San’s eyes, his face turning into deep red as he was embarrassed that San need to saw him like this. He became a mumbling mess the longer he was at San’s side.

“I love you,” he confessed to San as he stared into San’s eyes deeply, conveying his deep feelings to the man. San smiled at him gently, pushing him away slightly as San scanned his face carefully.

He pulled himself away from Hongjoong’s hold, as he hold one of Hongjoong’s hand and lift his hand as he gave a light kiss into Hongjoong’s hand.

“I know,” he admitted to Hongjoong, with a wide grin etched on his lips.

Wordlessly Hongjoong pulled San closer, making San slip out a giggle from his mouth. He snuggled him closer, he was embarrassed to let San see his face for now. He wrapped his arms tightly around San as they stood in the middle of night basked under the moonlight.

“I love you,”

“I know,”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/mfghly)


End file.
